Der Sohn des Detektivs
by The War Doctor
Summary: Sherlock untersucht einen Mord im Privet Drive, als er Harry Potter trifft… und anscheinend ist er sein Sohn.


**To my English speaking/reading readers... this is It's Elementary, John, I have a son translated by me and my dear friend and beta reader: Emil von Sinclair. **

**Ich lerne gerade Deutsch und das ist ein Versuch, um mein Deutsch zu verbessern… Diese Geschichte wurde von Emil von Sinclair (meinem Beta Leser) korrigiert. **

* * *

><p>Harry wachte komischerweise langsam auf. Seine Tante weckte ihn normalerweise früh und zwang ihn in die Küche zu gehen, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Der alleinige Gedanke an Essen machte ihn plötzlich hungrig und sein Bauch rumorte.<p>

In der vergangenen Nacht beschuldigte ihn sein Onkel Vernon, ein kräftiger, übergewichtiger Mann, dass er seinen Geldbeutel geklaut hatte und verkündete wild wütend, dass seine Strafe drei Tage ohne jegliches Essen, Wasser oder gar frische Luft war. Deshalb wurde Harry unsanft in den Schrank unter der Treppe gezerrt und durfte wohl offensichtlich ausschlafen.

Er setzte sich langsam auf, bewusst, dass er sich seinen Kopf gestern ziemlich stark an der Kante der Tür angeschlagen hatte. Während er die Stelle massierte, durchfuhr ein schneidender Schmerz seinen Kopf, ihm wurde schwindelig und leichte Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Harry musste sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange beißen, um nicht plötzlich einen Schrei loszulassen. Es konnte immerhin gut möglich sein, dass seine 'Familie' im nebenliegenden Raum gerade ihr Frühstück verspeiste.

Als der Schmerz allmählich nachließ, lehnte er sich nach vorne und versuchte langsam die Türe zu öffnen; es war nicht etwa überraschend, dass sie geschlossen war. Vernon hatte erst vor kurzem ein neues Türschloss eingebaut, als er feststellen musste, dass Harry es aufknacken konnte. Harry lehnte sich wieder stirnrunzelnd in seinem, aus nicht mehr als einer zerfetzten Yogamatte, einer dünnen Bettdecke und einem mit Geschirrtüchern ausgestopftes Kissen bestehenden Bett zurück.

Kein einziger Ton war in dem Haus zu hören. Aber es war weder Nacht noch früh Morgens, denn Harry hätte das Schnarchen von seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin Dudley durch das gesamte Haus widerhallen gehört. Nachmittag schien es auch nicht zu sein, da sich die Sonne im Westen herabließ, das einzige Fenster in dem Gang vor Harrys Schrank im Osten vorhanden war und Licht unter der Tür zu ihm hindurch warf.

Wahrscheinlich war es ungefähr zwischen neun und zwölf Uhr, woraus er resultierte, dass lediglich er selbst zu Hause war. Vernon war bei der Arbeit, Dudley in der Schule und seine Tante Petunia war entweder einkaufen oder traf sich mit ihren Freundinnen.

Mit einem genugtuenden Blick nahm Harry zwei Büroklammern aus einem Paar Socken (er hatte es vor kurzem geschafft, sie aus der Waschmaschine zu stehlen) hinaus und begann das Schloss damit zu bearbeiten. Dieses hier war komplizierter….vieeel komplizierter. Vernon hatte offenbar begriffen, dass Harry die Vorgehensweise verstanden hatte und wollte die neuen Versuche vermeiden, obwohl es eigentlich eine sehr gute Übung für Harry darstellte.

Nach ein paar Minuten des konzentrierten Arbeitens gab das Schloss mit einem lauten Klacken nach und seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde dem Nächsten gewidmet. Eine Böe von frischem Oxygen schlug ihm ins Gesicht, als die Tür endlich aufschwang und die Schlösser hiermit geknackt waren. Er inhalierte den Sauerstoff tief und versuchte dieses Gefühl der Frische zu genießen, denn spätestens, wenn Vernon wieder nach Hause kommen würde, müsse er sich selber abermals einschließen, damit seine Strafe nicht weiter heraus gezögert werden konnte.

Er stieg mit Schwierigkeiten aus dem Schrank. Schon im jungen Alter von neun Jahren wurde er für den Schrank zu groß. Er war schon immer groß - jedenfalls größer als Dudley…aber jetzt war dieser miserable Schrank einfach zu winzig für ihn.

Mit einem kleinen Gähnen stolperte er in die fast schon klinisch saubere Küche und machte sich ein Bananensandwich. Gerade, als er sich Milch in ein Glas einschenken wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Einmal….Zweimal….dann sogar Dreimal.

Es gab verschiedene Arten zu Klingeln - es gab lethargisches Klingeln, oder manchmal gelangweiltes Klingeln (normalerweise der Takeaway-Man) und manchmal war so ein Klingeln auch einfach aggressiv. Aber dieses Mal… war es irgendwo zwischen präzise und ungeduldig - als stamme es von jemandem, der sowas täglich macht.

Harry hielt inne, unsicher ob er die Tür nun öffnen sollte oder nicht. Es war definitiv nicht einer seiner Nachbarn….es klang einfach nicht nach einem davon. Es hörte sich eher wie…Business! Harry legte sein halb gegessenes Sandwich auf einem Teller ab und machte sich den Gang herunter auf den Weg zur Haustür.

Die Person klingelte abermals - dieses apodiktische Klingeln und Harry runzelte seine Stirn. War es das Risiko wert? Würde die Person es seinem Onkel und seiner Tante erzählen?

"Meh, irgendwann muss ich mal leben.", murmelte Harry endlich vor sich hin und machte die Tür auf.

…

Sherlock rannte schon seit zwei Stunden im _Privat Drive_ herum und versuchte während dieser Zeit irgendwelche bedeutenden Informationen über einen Mord von der vorherigen Nacht vor dem örtlichen Pub zu sammeln. Ihm schien die ganze Nachbarschaft ein Teil der lokalen Mafia zu sein - niemand wirkte gewillt, freiwillig Informationen herausgeben zu wollen. Oder…vielleicht erschreckte er die Menschen mit seinem dreisten Verhalten? Wo war überhaupt John, wenn er ihn brauchte!?

Nachdem er Mary geheiratet hatte, hat John aufgehört mit ihm wichtige Fälle zu lösen. Es war, als ob ihm die Sicherheit seiner Frau wichtiger war. Sherlock rollte mit den Augen und ging mit diesem Gedanken die Straße zur Private Drive Nummer 5 herunter. Die Vorhänge waren fest zugezogen, die Fensterläden des Obergeschosses verriegelt. Wenn das Gras im Garten nicht so hübsch geschniegelt aussähe, würde er das Haus wohl für verlassen halten.

Als er sich langsam der Tür näherte, sah er sich etwas an den Vorhängen bewegen, als hätte gerade jemand hinausgeschaut. Seine Gedanken wurden bestätigt, als sich die Tür öffnete, bevor er überhaupt die Chance zum klingeln hatte.

Die Frau, welche sich ihm zeigte, war alt. Ihr Rücken war scheußlich gebogen und trug zu ihren unsympathisch wirkenden Charakterzügen bei. Sie schien sich kleiner zu machen, als sie es tatsächlich war. Ihr Gesicht stach altersschwach hervor und ihre Augen waren von einem dumpfen, wässrigem Blau geprägt, obwohl sie gleichzeitig ziemlich scharf aussahen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie die letzten vielen Jahre ihres Lebens damit verbracht, fremde Menschen auf der Straße zu beschatten.

"Sie sind wegen dem Mord hier, oder?", fragte sie in einem hastigen Flüstern, als ob sie Angst hatte gehört zu werden. Sherlock runzelte die Stirn wegen ihres komischen Verhaltens, nickte aber.

"Ist die Polizei auch bei Ihnen?" Der gleiche Ton, in dem sie sprach. Er rollte mit seinen Augen und zeigte ihr den Ausweis, den er von Lestrade gestohlen hatte. Die Alte schielte mit Verdacht auf die Berechtigung und Sherlock dankte seinen Glückssternen, dass die neuen Ausweise keine Fotos verlangten.

"Ja, mein Name ist Detektiv Inspektor George Lestrade."

Die Frau linste nochmals und schaute dann Sherlock an, als ob sie ihn beurteilen wolle, senkte den Blick dann abermals ab und starrte auf das Plastikding.

"Es steht hier, dass Ihr Name _Gregory _Lestrade ist."

Sie schöpfte Verdacht, als sie sich etwas zurücklehnte, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und zu überlegen schien, ob er wirklich ein Polizist sein könne. Sherlock dagegen schaute 'seinen' Ausweis flüchtig an -sie hatte Recht- bevor er es in seinen Mantel zurück stopfte. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Lestrades Name Gavin sei…aber anscheinend nicht.

Sich räuspernd erwiderte er: "Also…meine Freunde nennen mich George."

Die Frau betrachtete ihn ein bisschen weniger misstrauisch und ihre alten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln, welches Sherlock ein wenig an eine Lehrerin erinnerte. Nach einem Moment der peinlichen Stille, in der beide nicht so Recht zu Wort kommen wollten, klatschte sie in die Hände und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf etwas hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen; wahrscheinlich ein Haus.

"Ich bin nicht so eine Frau, die Klatsch liebt - ich verbringe meine Tage in dem ich Bingo spiele. Sie sollten vielleicht Petunia Dursley - Hausnummer vier- Fragen stellen. Sie weiß eigentlich alles in der Nachbarschaft, diese Tratschtante." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie wispernd hinzu: "Sie trifft sich wahrscheinlich gerade mit ihren Freundinnen zum _'Kaffeekränzchen'_. Und wenn nicht, dann ist sie vielleicht in ihrem Garten bei der Gartenarbeit."

Sherlock notierte gedankenverloren, dass sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau in einen angewiderten Zustand verwandelt hatte und wunderte sich kursorisch, ob diese _'Petunia Dursley'_ wirklich so schlecht war.

"Dennoch.", meinte Sherlock ungeduldig, "Haben Sie etwas - egal was - ungewöhnliches in der Nachbarschaft gesehen?" In Zeiten wie diesen wusste er wieder, wieso er Freunde wie John die Interviews hatte führen lassen.

Die Frau guckte sich heimlich um - rechts und links - in einer unvorstellbar übertriebenen Art, als ob sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass sich jemand in ihrem, lediglich aus Gras bestehendem Garten verstecken konnte.

Schließlich fuhr sie in dem gleichen kontinuierlichen Flüsterton fort: "Um ehrlich zu sein - der Neffe der Dursleys hat vor ein paar Tagen in meinem Garten gearbeitet." Sie sprach langsam und ihre Augen weiteten sich zu großen Bällen, als ob es eine überaus fundamentale Information sei. "Und anschließend…kam ein großer alter Mann, mit einem sehr langen Bart, gekleidet in Roben! - Im Sommer! …Und er starrte Harry - den Neffen- für…uh - zehn Minuten an. Und dann verschwand er! Poof! Und weg war er!" Ihre Stimme begann in einen heftigen Enthusiasmus auszuarten und sie sprach mit jedem Wort lauter und lauter, bis sie fast in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers schrie.

Sherlock zuckte etwas zusammen und wich einen Schritt nach hinten aus. "Ah, wunderbar… Frau-..", er linste kurz zur Seite, um sich den Namen auf der Klingel anzusehen, "…Frau Jenkins. Ich sollte bei Frau Dursley weiterforschen. Haben Sie Dank."

Die Frau lächelte ihn nochmals mit diesen verrückten, ein wenig ironischen Lippen an und knallte die Türe zu.

Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr sich zerzausend durch seine Haare, ging über die Straße zum Haus mit der Nummer 4. Er klingelte drei Mal nacheinander.

…

Die Türe schwang langsam auf und Harry hob den Blick an, als er einen Schatten auf sich fallen sah. Ein größerer Mann stand vor ihm - nun, seine Größe war eigentlich eher durchschnittlich - aber sein langer, dunklerTrenchcoat und der nach oben aufgestellte Kragen schienen den Mann noch hochgewachsener wirken zu lassen. Harry hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass der übermäßig dünn dominierende Körper über die größten der Männer emporragen konnte.

Er hatte hohe, scharfkantige Wangenknochen und eine sehr kantige Gesichtsform. Seine mandelförmigen Augen und die graue, stechende Farbe von dessen Iriden erweckten den Anschein, als sei er kälter als er es tatsächlich war. Seine Haare wirkten wie eine Mähne von dunklen und unordentlichen Locken, die nonchalant in sein Gesicht fielen, was Harry ein wenig an seine eigenen Haare erinnerte.

Die Hände des Mannes waren lang - die Hände eines Musikanten? - Ein Violinist? Er schien einer zu sein…zumindest sah er so aus.

Die Kleidung von guter Qualität wies auf den wahrscheinlich teuren Preis hin. Seine Züge wirkten aristokratisch auf Harry und in ihm kam die Frage auf, ob er denn eventuell ein Edelmann sei?

Und als er sprach, war seine feine Stimme ein tiefer Bariton mit einem offensichtlich noblen Akzent, was ihm damit die Bestätigung für seine zuvor aufgeworfene Frage lieferte.

"Petunia Dursley?", fragte er neugierig auf Harry herunterschauend, was den Kleineren aber nur verwundert blinzeln ließ. Wie könnte ER - _Harry Potter_ - auch Interesse in jemandem wecken.

"Außer wenn ich einen sehr langen Nacken…und die Tendenz zu einer schrillen Stimme habe - _nein_, ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie bin."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes änderte sich nicht, aber Harry war überzeugt ein flimmerndes Vergnügen hinter den stählernen Augen gesehen zu haben. Sein Gegenüber sah hinter Harry, auch wenn sein Blick irgendwie immerzu in Bewegung zu sein schien. Er betrachtete alles in einer erforschenden Art, als ob es etwas gängiges….etwas gewöhnliches war.

War er etwa eine Art von Forscher?

Er hatte keine Polizeiuniform und der Trenchcoat, welcher hinter ihm sanft im Wind flatterte, als wäre er gewichtslos und federleicht, bewies nahezu, dass darin keine Waffen versteckt sein konnten.

"Forschen sie wegen dem Mord?", fragte Harry endlich erwartungsvoll, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes wieder zurück auf den Kleineren brachte. Er nickte und nahm seinen Ausweis aus der Tasche - seine Hand bewegte sich etwas schwerfällig. Ein Polizist oder Forscher konnte er nicht sein; das schloss er aus der eleganten Weise, wie er ihn aus der Tasche nahm.

"Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade.", stellte er sich vor, als er den Ausweis hochhielt. Harry bemühte sich, dem keinen Blick zu widmen und fixierte die Augen des Mannes.

"Nein.", erwiderte er, "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie derjenige sind, für den Sie sich ausgeben."

Der angebliche _'Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade'_ würdigte ihm einen kritischen, intensiven Blick und begab sich abrupt auf seine Augenhöhe herab, starrte auf Harry.

"Interessant.", flüsterte er, während er seinen Ausweis wieder in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden ließ. "Und wie, _Mr. Potter_, wüssten SIE das?"

Harry wollte gerade eine Antwort erwidern und sein Mund war schon zur Rechtfertigung bereit geöffnet, als er feststellen musste, dass der Mann gerade seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen ziehend hakte er nach. "Woher wissen sie meinen Namen?"

Der Größere lachte feixend - er schien es normal zu finden mehr über andere Personen zu wissen, als diese über sich selbst. Er gestikulierte zum Kragen des T-Shirts, welches Harry trug. Eigentlich war es das T-Shirt von Dudley, aber der wurde vor kurzem plötzlich größer und größer - eher breiter - , sodass ihm seine Klamotten nicht mehr passten. Trotzdem war das T-Shirt noch ein wenig zu groß für Harry, welcher eh etwas zu dünn war. Es hatte eine dunkelblaue Farbe und war vom ständigen Waschen schon ein bisschen verblasst…aber Harry verstand nicht, wie es dem Mann seinen Namen verriet.

Augenrollend sah der Mann auf Harry herab, als er bemerkt hatte, dass dieser ihn verwirrt und irritiert anstarrte.

"Eine der Nachteile, der Flüche - und es gibt eine Menge - von der Tatsache in die Schule gehen zu müssen ist, dass man immer auf alles den Namen schreiben oder gar nähen muss. Dein Name - - ist ebenfalls an deinem Kragen verewigt. Der häufigste Name, der mit H beginnt, ist Harry. Deshalb ist dein Name Harry Potter. Dein Nachname ist komischerweise anders, als der von deiner Familie, welche den Familiennamen 'Dursley' trägt. Dadurch müsstest du entweder adoptiert worden sein, oder du bist ihr Neffe. Ich persönlich bevorzuge wohl die letzteTheorie." Er machte eine knappe dramatische Pause der Stille, amüsiert mit ansehend, wie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck vor Staunen nur strotzte. "Und wie weißt DU, dass ich nicht Lestrade heiße? Vielleicht…heiße ich doch Lestrade?"

Harry rümpfte die Nase und überlegte, ob ihn ein Mann wie dieser herabsetzen würde…. Meh, wahrscheinlich schon.

"Eh…Sie sind tollpatschig, was Ihren Ausweis angeht - nicht wie ein Polizist. Und sie schauen auch nicht aus wie ein Lestrade…" Harry endete seinen Satz triumphierend mit einem demütigendem, kleinen Lachen und sah kurz nach oben, bemerkte den skeptischen Blick.

"Es ist ein außerordentlicher Fehler eine Theorie ohne jegliche und vor allem ohne entsprechende Anhaltspunkte aufzustellen. Man beginnt, unbewusst Fakten zu verdrehen, damit sie zu den Theorien passen, statt dass die Theorien zu den Fakten passen.", erwiderte der Mann mit einem winzigen süffisanten Lächeln. Harry versank vor Scham und zog den Kopf etwas ein, sah aber eine Hand vor sich erscheinen, welche er nervös annahm. Den Blick wieder gen den Größeren richtend, bemerkte er wie sich seine Mundwinkel ein bisschen nach oben kräuselten.

"Der Name ist Holmes, _Sherlock_ Holmes."


End file.
